Rosa Pastel
by Sab30
Summary: Aunque tratemos de ocultarlo, siempre habrán amores prohibidos que en algún momento de nuestra vida marcaran la diferencia.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los Pj's le pertenecen a la fantasiosa y espectacular mente de J.K.R

**RETO INVISIBLE**

**Frase: **_"Perfume de rosa que su olor es amor"_

**Pareja: **Rose W & James S.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosa; Clavel – Rose&amp;James<strong>

La mañana era cálida, como cualquier otra mañana perteneciente al verano; la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en Hogmesdan disfrutando del largo fin de semana, tú no eras la excepción a ellos, pero tampoco eras parte de la gran masa de cabezas que se alzaban alrededor de esa gran calle y que cotilleaban unas con otras, no, tú habías decidido hacer algo más tranquilo para el día de hoy.

Te escabullías sigilosamente entre las mujeres, desde siempre has sido el centro de atención de miles de ataques femeninos y no es que te sientas cohibido al respecto, te encanta, pero hoy no querías tener que ser el típico hombre sexista y sensual que todas esperabas que fueses.

Amabas las mujeres, era un placer para ti estar rodeado de ellas, pero desde hace un tiempo atrás tus ojos solamente tenía dirección para una sola de ellas, quizás no era la más hermosa o la más social pero si era una de las más inteligentes e interesantes, tan interesante hasta el punto de ser **prohibida**, quizás ese hecho hacía que tu atracción hacía ella fuese mayor, aunque aun no habías reparado en esto.

Respiraste hondo cuando llegaste a tu meta sin siquiera ser detectado, el alivio se sintió en tu cuerpo cuando este se relajó un poco al pasar el susto. Entraste a la tienda e inmediatamente su cabello fuego atrajo tu mirada. Hoy lo cargaba suelto y algo despeinado, dándole un aspecto salvaje y demasiado excitante, tal como te gustaba.

Bajas tu mirada con lentitud, detallando así cada parte de ese pequeño cuerpo que sin proponérselo arranca más de un suspiro de tus labios; te detienes en sus hombros y como siempre ocurría, en tu mente se dibujó aquella zona cubierta de pecas, te enfocas en la unión de su cuello con sus hombros, y algo dentro de ti se enciende, ya conoces bien ese sabor, ese sentimiento loco, esas ganas a veces incontrolables de querer acercarte a ella y aspirar su aroma hasta que este se volviese tu aire; pero sabes que eso nunca pasará y entonces vuelves a la realidad.

Caminas despacio y te ocultas tras un estante donde abundan frascos de muchos olores, arrugas el ceño algo incomodo pues son demasiado fuertes para tu gusto, siempre te han gustado los aromas suaves y naturales. Pero decides omitir todo esto y prestar tu atención a un asunto más importante: Ella… La observas por medio de un espacio libre y ves como su delicada mano se extiende hacia un frasco marrón, lo destapa y acerca su nariz hasta olerlo, supones que el olor fue de su agrado pues una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

Admiras lo inocente que puede ser a veces y te preguntas si alguna vez esa parte de ella se irá; esperas que no sea así pues es algo que nunca antes habías visto en alguna otra mujer, la mayoría son frívolas y manipuladoras, tan diferentes a cierta pelirroja frente a ti. Afuera estaban la mayoría de las estudiantes del colegio peleándose por algún chico, contándose chismes o quién sabe, comprando alguna vestimenta nueva que lucir; sin embargo ella estaba ahí como ausente del resto del mundo, disfrutando de cada esencia del lugar, hallando una que se identificase con ella, una que tú sabías muy bien cual era.

Te debates entre sí acercarte a ella o no, no estaría mal, además son primos, son familia, no tiene nada de malo que los vean juntos. Comienzas a dar varios pasos alejándote de aquel estante y aproximándote a tomar una ruta que te guíe a ella, tus pensamientos son alentadores pero aun así una preocupación nace en tu corazón.

Podrán ser familias, tener la misma sangre, apellidos, pero el problema era que tu desde hacía un tiempo ya la veías como algo más que eso, y no podías luchar contra eso.

No te das cuenta de cómo has llegado a estar a centímetros de ella. Su aroma a miel te impacta como otras veces, sientes como su cuerpo se gira hacia ti y una sonrisa cálida adorna su rostro infantil pero a la vez hermoso como el de toda una mujer. El deseo corre por toda tu piel y sientes como la sangre se va acumulando en tus pómulos, sin razón alguna ella siempre logra descontrolarte, desde siempre ha sido así.

Ambos se quedan mirando durante unos segundos que para ti son más que eternos. Sin poder soportar un poco más quebrantas el silencio.

- _Perfume de rosa, que su olor es amor_ – tomas uno de los frascos de color rosado y se lo depositas con suavidad en una de sus manos mientras le dedicas una sonrisa.

Me gusta ese aroma, deberías de probarlo, la belleza natural siempre es la más hermosa – susurras cerca de su oído para luego rozar su mejilla con tus labios.

Ella se queda estática sin saber cómo reaccionar, no es la primera vez que tienen encuentros como estos y tú ya sabes bien lo que sucederá. Te separas de ella con algo de indecisión, la miras una vez más y comienzas a caminar lejos de ella, preferiblemente hacia la salida.

Escuchas un leve gracias procedente de sus labios titubeantes y tu no haces más que regalarle una sonrisa cómplice y seguir tú camino pues sabes muy bien que el quedarte a su lado podría traerle problemas a ambos, y no es porque se viese mal, sino porque desde hace un tiempo atrás has tenido la impresión de que no eres el único que siente algo indebido.

Para alcanzar la felicidad siempre hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios y saber actuar, tenías muy en claro que a pesar de todo lo que sentías, esa situación no podía llegar a más, jamás te lo perdonarías, no querías que Rose se terminase odiando a sí misma, por eso, sencillamente siempre que sentías que las cosas se podrían salir de camino huías por la derecha.

Pero en esta vida no hay que ser sabio para adivinar que todo esto quizás algún día terminaría mal, pues de contradicciones y negaciones la vida siempre se vivirá un poco mejor.


End file.
